Who's Your Daddy?
by scubarang
Summary: Ginny delivers a special package from WWW to Malfoy Manor. Will she get a large tip for her troubles? Lucius/Ginny PWP


A/N: Happy Birthday Rowan!

Due to time constraint this has not been beta read so please forgive any and all errors.

I disclaim

* * *

Who's Your Daddy?

The luscious redhead was power walking her way through Diagon Alley and the witches and wizards on the sidewalks were instinctively clearing a path for her. Her aura seemed to radiate danger, and some who had not moved far enough aside had gotten a small electrical shock as she passed their way.

Ginny couldn't believe her life had come to this. She was twenty eight, single again and sexually frustrated beyond belief.

Harry had broken up with her after fourteen years of on again off again romance and she couldn't say she was sorry to finally be out of that tired merry-go-round. She snickered to herself remembering the time she had forced Harry to take her to a muggle playground to show her just what a merry-go-round was. He would always use that term to describe their arguments and she finally understood what he meant.

She definitely felt dizzy, nauseous and bored now thinking of being trapped in the same old go 'round. She needed excitement, something to make getting out of her lonely bed worth it again; or someone to make staying in her bed worth it.

Ginny wondered as she 'bumped off' another lagging wizard in her path, if she should look for a new job. She had been Assistant Editor for 'Wizarding World' for the last ten years and it no longer held much excitement for her. There was the monthly rush to get the issue to press, but the rest had become mundane. When she was twenty it had been exciting, now it was routine.

She slowed her pace to take in her surroundings and realised she was close to George's shop. She considered going in and checking up on him as she hadn't seen him in over a month. She had become closer to George after they lost Fred in the war and over time Ginny wished she had been closer to him during her younger years. He had all the mischievous humour of Fred but with the understanding of Bill. Ginny realised she didn't know her older brothers as well as she would like. She would often lump them all under the title of 'overprotective redheaded sods' and that really should only have been used to describe Ron.

Turning the knob to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes she received a bit of a shock herself and her hair was dangerously static filled and had somehow attracted some random items from her furious trek through the Alley. She ran her fingers through it in an effort to settle it down and pulled out no less that three owl feathers, two leaves and what appeared to be the left wing of a Cornish pixie. Humphing with ill humour she stomped straight to the back of the store.

"George! Get your lazy arse out here." A shout to rival Molly on one of her mellow days turned very few heads. The shop was so filled with mini explosions from displays and shrieks of laughter from children and adults that no one took much notice of the redhead on fire.

George poked his head out of the back room and his face lit up. "Gin-gin. Come back here so I can show this to ya'" Ginny scowled at how her brother's language had become lax since dating Blaise. She didn't understand how it was happening as Blaise spoke in proper diction. His manner was entirely relaxed and lazy even, so perhaps that is where George's new tendency came from. He seemed happier since getting together with Blaise though, so she cleared her face of the frown before entering the back room.

She walked carefully through the curtain and looked about her for any stray spells lingering in the air or potions spilled about that she might walk into and never come out of again. George had his back to her at his workbench and she slowly came to stand next to him. Looking down she saw a plate full of sweets.

"What's that George? A new batch of snack box items? Valentine's specialties?" They smelled heavenly, like the sweetest chocolate mixed with something different, an earthy kind of smell. She was intrigued and despite knowing they were potential killers she fought off the strong urge to grab some and start devouring them.

Taking a step back from the table Ginny asked George again, "What are those? Smell a bit dangerous, they do, dear brother." George turned his head and raised his eyebrow at her in what seemed a very Slytherin manner.

"Having a hard time are ye' Gin? I suspected as much these past few weeks. I seen ye' stomping' by many a day scattering the good folk of Diagon to the four winds." His eyes were twinkling and Ginny didn't like that someone who spent most of their time inside of their shop noticed her disturbed state so easily. She knew she would have to apologise to Blaise as she had surely been imposing her pent up emotions upon her close friend. "In fact, you're sort of the inspiration for this one."

"How's that? And what, for Merlin's sake, is it? And can I _please_ have a piece?" She whined. She hadn't meant to say that. Ginny was finding it hard to resist the pull of the chocolate. "No, I don't want a piece, but I do. What's going on here George? Your candy in confusing me. Tell me what it is or I'm getting the hell out of here."

"This here is the newest addition to our adult's only line- The Wanton Witch and Wishful Wizard. They're to help out those poor souls who are not getting their daily requirements of; shall we say… hunger satisfaction?"

George looked pointedly at Ginny and she was nearing her boiling point now. She didn't like the fact at all that George seemed too aware of her sexual frustrations and had used her as a reason to invent his delicious smelling candy. She was slowly creeping back to the workbench unknowingly and he was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

George was giggling to himself at how apparently successful his new candy was and she hadn't even eaten it yet. He watched as her nostrils flared, she seemed to be sweating a bit now and she couldn't keep herself away from the plate of chocolates.

"They're to enhance your hidden desires. If you always wanted to sit naked in the Hog's Head but never dared, once you eat one of these you can't resist the temptation. Of course that makes them extremely dangerous, so I'm still in the early testing stages."

Ginny was again next to the table and not listening very closely to her older brother as she sniffed deeply of the aroma of the candy. It was quickly becoming addicting. It smelled sweet of the chocolate itself, but underneath that was a deep vanilla sort of smell mixed with a muskiness that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She felt like she was going mad. She remembered back to the first time she made amortentia and realised this is what she had smelled. Her mouth was watering and she felt a little shaky.

"Alright sis, I think you've had enough. Let me box that up. You seem a little unstable right about now." George thought he had better lessen the amortentia and Glargenshmieck blood in the next batch form the look in Ginny's eyes.

"No! I mean, don't worry about me, I'm okay." Ginny knew she was lying, but she wanted that candy. Just the thought of one piece had her feeling hot and bothered. She wanted to grab the plate and lock herself in her bedroom for a week and release all her tension. "Do you need a tester? I could try a piece for you, dear brother."

She knew George was not stupid and he must see right trough her attempt; but she was becoming more than desperate now. "I know you need some help in the shop and I'm free this afternoon and we haven't hung out in a long time and maybe we can just talk while you work on your candy."

Ginny was babbling and she was beyond caring. She was feeling the need to sit somewhere and _rub_ on something, like a cat in heat. She moaned to herself and saw from George's face that it hadn't been a silent moan. He was holding his laughter at her expense and she just didn't care anymore.

"Okay Gin, you can help out here. I do need someone to make a delivery later. But first let's go to lunch, I think you need some fresh air."

Ginny sighed. She was feeling too wound up. If she couldn't get release then fresh air was the next best thing to a cold shower. "Leaky Cauldron, then?"

George answered by grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the back room and out the door into Diagon Alley.

As the two redheads entered Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes after their lunch Ginny felt a little apprehensive. She made a point to stay in the front half of the shop and waited for George to give her some work. She found herself feeling light-hearted after dining with her brother and changing her daily routine. She was looking forward to whatever job it was that George might give her.

George came out of the back room carrying a medium sized box. It was sealed so that she could not see what she was to carry. She looked apprehensively to George as he approached. She had an idea what was in the mystery box and was not sure she wanted confirmation of her suspicions.

"So… you sure you want to be my delivery witch today?" George's tone made Ginny even more suspicious.

"Where am I taking this? Should I be worried, brother o' mine?"

"No worries. You're taking this to my silent partner in Wiltshire. I'll send you by portkey so you'll be back in no time."

George wasn't looking her in the eye and she still had reservations. But today she wanted to break out, do the unexpected. And making a willing delivery to the Malfoy Manor was not expected of her if she was reading her brother's manner correctly.

"Okay. When do I go?"

**X**

Ginny had a bright face and found that she was actually looking forward to seeing the Manor. She'd heard of its grandeur and beauty and she hadn't had any problems with Draco since he left Hogwart's. She saw him on occasion when out with Blaise as the former Slytherins had kept up their friendship after graduation.

It struck her that she might want to hook up with Draco. She had always found the platinum Slytherin to be extremely sexy and suave. Being with Harry had kept those thoughts suppressed but now she found herself open to the thought of meeting up with the hot aristocrat. He might be just the distraction she was looking for.

George handed her a hot pink tube sock and told her she would land outside the gates and to inform that she was there to 'bring the tasty treats' and she would be allowed entry. She cocked her eyebrow at him as she felt the pull behind her navel and George was no longer there.

Ginny stumbled a bit upon 'landing' but righted herself quickly. She was standing in front of wrought iron gates that were at least ten meters high and beautifully designed. Looking through the gates she could see an exquisite landscape of green lawns and lush trees and bushes. She saw a few albino peacocks cross the path leading from the gate and over a small hill.

She looked for a way to communicate with the manor that she figured must be over the rise of the hill but saw nothing. A moment later a solemn voice came from behind and she turned to see what looked like a muggle radio hovering near her. "Who calls and what is your business?"

"I've come from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and I bring the tasty treats."

Instantly the gates swung silently open and a small one-person open top carriage appeared. It was drawn by what appeared to be an albino Thestral. Ginny wondered if every animal in Malfoy Manor would be as pale as the human inhabitants.

The view of the grounds on the way to the manor was gorgeous and Ginny found herself jealous of the Malfoy's for the first time. This beautiful land was a definite benefit of their wealth. It was obviously well cared for and the lay out of the garden was planned exquisitely. As the carriage topped the rise of the small hill Ginny found she was momentarily speechless.

The manor was breathtaking in its size and appearance. She felt as if perhaps Draco had been justified in some of his snobbery during their school days if this is what he had been raised in. She had never really considered just how rich and opulent the Malfoy lifestyle was. Although money didn't make one person better than another, the feeling of inbred superiority must have been second nature for the long-standing family of pure-bloods.

The carriage drew to a gentle stop at the front doors and she drew a deep breath. Now that she was here she felt a little nervous. She knew this environment was out of her league and felt intimidated thinking she may offend the family with some unknown misdeed. Shaking her head a little and straightening her back she climbed the marble stairs leading to the huge double doors with silver ornamentation.

Before she could knock the door swung open and a House Elf greeted her. "Welcomes to Malfoy Manor, Mistress is seeking which Master?"

Ginny realised she didn't know which Malfoy was George's partner. She had assumed it was Draco, but really it could be any of them.

She had been hoping to see Draco as she had built up a small fantasy in her mind that he would see her after a long period of time and realise he desperately wanted to have sex with her. She remembered the Sex God stories at Hogwart's and was hoping to find out if they were true.

"Is Master Malfoy available?" Ginny hoped answering the elf's question with a question of her own would help her out.

The elf simply turned and indicated for her to follow him to a waiting room off to the side of the entrance hall. "Please waits here Mistress and I be bringing Master Malfoy."

Ginny sat in a lovely brocade couch in ivory silk and admired the décor of the room. She assumed this was the work of Narcissa Malfoy and she had to admire her effort. It was rich and elegant, yet tasteful and comfortable feeling in the room; the perfect place to receive guests or sit for casual tea. Her observations were interrupted by the arrival of her host. Her face paled in shock and she fought to keep her calm demeanour.

"Good afternoon miss. You must forgive my tardiness is receiving you properly as I was not expecting any company today. I preferred to make myself presentable before appearing." Lucius Malfoy had impeccable manners and a damned sexy voice.

Ginny had long ago gotten over the diary incident. Lucius had been a simple tool and harboured no ill will towards her specifically. Her surname was a thorn in his side, but since the war both families had come to a silent agreement and they no longer caused each other any grief when they met in public.

"Please call me Ginny, sir." Ginny found she was a little breathless when she spoke to him. He had an aura of serene power that radiated off him in waves of heat. She found herself getting a little heated in his presence and was pleasantly surprised at how much she liked the feeling.

"Ginny seems too common for such a beauty as yourself, surely that is not your full name." Ginny blushed at his compliment and knew where Draco got his Sex God genes from. "It would honour me greatly to receive your full name."

"It's Ginevra. Ginevra Weasley. I've come here to deliver a package to my brother's investor." She felt her mouth becoming dry and her crotch becoming moist. He was just as she had been thinking of Draco earlier, but even more so. He had the same sexy aristocratic aura, but more intense. He was sexy and mature. No doubt he was experienced in all types of physical pleasures due to his age. He had at least twenty years experience over what Draco must have. Ginny was quickly heading down the slippery path of unbidden desire and found she didn't care. Today she was reckless and felt as though the world was hers to explore.

"Ah, so let's see this package then, shall we?" His silky words were hypnotising her, they seemed to slide from his tongue and curl into her ear in a most sultry tone. Ginny seemed frozen so Lucius reached out slowly and took the package from Ginny's hand.

She watched as his beautiful hands with their long fingers held the box. As he turned it over a few times Ginny noticed how truly lovely his hands were. The fingers were long and strong and the knuckles slightly large, giving them a certain sense of character. The back of the hands were smooth with a few small veins puffed out above the fine bones showing there. Each flex of his fingers showcased the movement of the alluring bones and Ginny found herself fantasising about how those lovely fingers would feel as they played with her delicate feminine parts.

"Do I dare to open it?" His deep, silky voice brought her back from the edge of fantasy. He was watching her closely and she found herself looking into his quicksilver pools.

"They're tasty treats." That didn't sound like her voice at all. Who was that husky voiced woman speaking?

"I've brought them for the Master."

"Well, if you tell me I'm the Master then it behoves me to try some of these 'tasty treats' then, does it not?" Ginny could only slowly nod her head and stare into his eyes. She found that she was beginning to feel warm from her head to her toes and removed her cardigan she had worn over her blouse. She dropped it to the floor with numb fingers as Lucius finished opening the box of chocolates.

Instantly Ginny's nerves were on fire. The rich smell of chocolate, vanilla and musk overwhelmed her and her vision narrowed. She could see only Lucius, his beautiful hands and sexy lips. His top lip was slightly thin with a full, lush bottom lip that ached to be sucked on. Ginny strode towards him and within two steps she was doing just that.

Lucius seemed slightly shocked by the sudden assault upon his lips but responded in kind. He kissed her back fiercely and his lips were like fire against hers. He moved his mouth firmly along her jaw and nipped it where it rounded in front of her ear. He growled low in his throat and the sound in Ginny's ear sent a shiver down her spine.

"Bite me. Take my throat in your teeth."

Ginny didn't know where this need for roughness came from but Lucius willingly complied. He moved his mouth down to her pulse point on her throat and nipped her with his sharp canines. He drew her delicate skin into his teeth and sucked hard causing her pale skin to bruise instantly. Ginny could feel the pain of his sharp teeth biting the skin as he sucked it but it only fuelled her fire growing in her core. She felt feverish with want and needed more.

Lucius let out a guttural moan as Ginny reached between his legs and caressed his hardening member firmly. She reached for his long silky hair and tugged his head up so she could ravage his mouth once more. She felt as if she could eat him alive and still want more. He kissed her back with animalistic intensity and bit down on her bottom lip drawing blood. The coppery taste seemed to inflame her and the hand still rubbing his now fully hardened cock grabbed it firmly through his slacks.

Lucius reached down and tore her blouse open, throwing it to the floor. His hands were instantly caressing her breasts with vigour and pinching her already hardened nipples. Ginny groaned into his mouth and pulled his shirt from the waist of his pants. Feeling as if this was taking far too long she reached for her wand in the pocket of her pants and growled _evanesco_, instantly vanishing the rest of their clothes.

Lucius gripped Ginny by her shoulder and pushed her to the floor. She fell to her knees on the thick rug in front of the fireplace. She looked up into his eyes as if waiting for him to make the next move. She was inches away from his throbbing cock but she didn't look at it. He looked down at the enticing sight of the beautiful girl on her knees waiting for him to do whatever he wished to her. He was in absolute control and he wanted only her.

"Look at what you will remember for the rest of your life." He tilted her head down so that she was now looking directly at his thick and throbbing cock. Ginny was mesmerized by his meaty head and the heavy vein that ran along the length of it. He was about eight inches long, slightly thick and beautifully shaped. The nest of soft golden hair at the base gave it the appearance of an angelic member blessed by the gods. She gulped heavily in anticipation of what was to come with this most lovely appendage.

"What I do to you today your body will never forget. When you lay with other men, your body will be thinking only of my beautiful cock and what it made you experience. Your lovely quim will remember only what my tongue felt like as it brought you to full pleasure. When your walls quiver they will be repeating the actions they fulfil today. Your inner core will never be as full as it will be today with this Malfoy treasure."

Ginny leaned towards him wanting desperately to take him into her wet mouth. She opened her lips and slowly licked them with her tongue. Lucius watched her as she teased him with her mouth and when she again looked into his eyes he put the tip gently on her bottom lip. His pre-come tantalised her and she touched it with the tip of her rosy tongue. He held back a moan and pushed his head slowly into her open mouth. As soon as his thick ridge of his head passed her teeth she closed her lips and began to pleasure him.

She licked around his mushroom tip slowly and firmly, savouring his taste. She nipped lightly with her teeth as she pulled back. Moving to the base she tongued him from root to tip, laving him and covering him with saliva. When she reached the tip again she took him back into her mouth and wrapped her hand around the base. As she began to bob up and down on his shaft she squeezed her hand firmly around him and followed the path of her mouth with her fist. On each down stroke she gave a small twist with her hand and swallowed him deeply in her mouth.

Lucius was looking down on the redhead during all of this and he had never felt so excited by this particular act. Her fiery personality seemed to extend to her carnal nature as well. She was looking up at him and he could see the lust burning in her eyes. He found himself feeling slightly daunted by the fact that she might be enjoying this more than he was. And he was enjoying this quite a bit. He began thrusting gently into her mouth and she was moaning onto his cock. The vibration of her moaning was sending shock waves down his spine. With each thrust he could feel his head slide against the back of her throat and she would adjust just that little bit so she didn't gag. She reached up with her hand and softly caressed his sac and he knew he had to slow her down.

Lucius pulled out of her mouth and she pouted at his action.

"Don't worry my pet; we're not even close to being done. Now it's my turn." He gave a sharp shove to her shoulders again and she gently fell back to the floor. She lay back on her elbows looking up to him with heavily lidded eyes. Her mouth was still wet from where she had been sucking him and he lowered himself and took her mouth by force. He tasted himself upon her lips and the musky taste made him want her more.

He laid a wet trail down her neck and chest of open-mouthed kisses. Stopping at her breasts he took the time to take her nipples in and suck them fiercely until they were painfully hard. When she was moaning in ecstasy he nipped her with his teeth causing her to give a sharp gasp of pain. Her eyes were black with lust and she was panting at his harsh ministrations.

"Quit fucking around." She growled at him and he looked to her eyes with a silent promise of retribution for her impudence.

He removed his mouth and moved down to her feet. He took one leg in his hand and started to massage her foot. He squeezed and rubbed firmly and Ginny gave a low moan. He moved up to her calf and increased the pressure. He squeezed her calf muscles roughly until it was more pain than pleasure. Just when she was about to cry out he released her leg. He took her other foot in hand and started the same process. Again when he reached her calf he squeezed until it was hurting her.

Her calves were burning and he went back to the first leg and moved up to her thigh. Even though her calf was burring the muscles were totally relaxed and as he rubbed her creamy thighs she felt like she was turning to hot butter in his hands. He took up the other leg and did the same.

By this time her lower body was totally relaxed and she was dripping wet, her juices coating her now hot thighs. He rubbed his thumbs through the liquid and used it to smear a trail from clit to anus. He teased her by rubbing his fingers up and sown her slit but never touching her sensitive nub. He teased at the entrance of both orifices but never satisfied with entering them. Ginny was writhing now and moaning his name.

"Lucius, please." She was whining and she didn't care. She had never been this aroused and she had no way to alleviate the pressure. He wasn't allowing her to touch herself and he wasn't touching her enough. She was grinding her hips into nothing and she wanted to cry with the heat between her legs.

"Who's fucking around now, Ginevra?" The silky heat of his voice sent shivers down her spine and the force in his tone made her realise where she had gone wrong.

"I'm sorry Master. Please do as you will with me. I'm yours to use as you wish."

Ginny found that she meant the words. She and Harry had tried role playing a few times, but it was always with the clear knowledge that it was just play. This was real and she liked it. She liked it a lot. She needed a man who was in control in the bedroom and Harry had always been a little too sweet to really satisfy her passion.

"You will have to be punished for your indiscretion. Come here and lay across my lap."

Ginny laid herself across his thighs and was embarrassed at how her wetness dripped in between his legs when she settled in. She didn't have long to think about her shame as he immediately began to firmly rub the cheeks of her arse. He palmed one and put his other between her legs gathering her juice on his palm. He then pulled his wet hand back and gave a mighty slap on her bottom. The wet slap of his palm on her cheek echoed through the room and she yelped in pain. She remembered as children how her brothers would snap her with a wet towel after swimming in the pond and this pain was even more intense.

He did this four more times counting off as he did. She had tears in her eyes and her bottom was starting to numb from the intensity of the wet slaps on her smooth skin.

He rubbed her again where he had been striking her and her skin was hot to his touch. Lucius was painfully hard after this and his thoughts again went to distracting himself by pleasuring her. He reached in between her legs and began caressing her hot and moist lips. He softly tapped his fingers against her upper slit just barely touching her clit. He rubbed up and down using her liquid fire to lubricate her. He pressed firmly starting just before her anus and running up to her clit. Ginny moaned and began grinding into his thighs.

"Lie on your back and hold your legs by the back of your knees."

Ginny did as he instructed and found herself totally exposed to him. He took a large cushion off the couch and placed it under her hips. He then cast a cushioning charm under himself and under the upper half of her body.

"Now spread your knees as much as you can." Lucius knelt down and put his hands on the top of her thighs where thy met the cheeks of her arse. As he lowered his head to her sacred spot she sighed with the feeling of wet pressure to her aching core. His mouth was hot and his tongue was firm in all the right places. He swirled the tip around her clit then flattened it and ran it up her slit. His fingers were softly squeezing and massaging her red and heated bum. He moved one hand to her crevice and slowly slipped his finger into her tight, pink hole.

Ginny had never had anyone put their finger there before and it felt decidedly odd, but not wholly unpleasant. He moved his finger in and out slowly and she could feel the large knuckle she had admired earlier stimulating her muscles. She was relaxing with his steady movements and was being pleasured by his mouth in her slit simultaneously. Her hips were starting to undulated and he stilled her movement with his other hand.

Ginny could feel her insides starting to coil up. Lucius kept a steady rhythm with his finger and tongue then he brought his thumb into play. With each stroke of his finger he rubbed his thumb against her clit. He moved his face to her chest and took a nipple into his hot mouth. As he thrust his thumb against her bundle of nerves he gently pulled at her nipple with his teeth. The combination of pleasure and pain along with each orifice being stimulated was pushing Ginny to the edge.

"Oh, Master. Please allow me to cum! You're pleasuring me too much and I'm going mad." Her actions matched her words as her hips began to thrust up into his hand roughly.

Lucius removed his thumb from her center and replaced it with his mouth again. He pinched her wet nipple between his thumb and finger and pulled roughly. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked it hard using just a little bit of teeth. This took Ginny over the edge and she cried out his name in release.

Lucius put another pillow under her and raised her hips even higher. As she throbbed and quivered from her orgasm he rammed his hard length into her burying himself to the hilt. He immediately began thrusting forcefully into her hot channel. She was so slick with her cum that Lucius had to hold her hips roughly so that he wouldn't slip out as he pulled back. Even though she was so wet she was tight as well and Lucius thought he had never been cradled and held by a woman so snugly before.

He was not a loud lover but he found a loud grunt coming from his lips as he fucked this wicked witch for all she was worth. She was twisting her head back and forth and moaning like a banshee. Her hips were thrusting madly into him and they were both forming bruises on their pale skins where they were meeting.

Lucius was out of her reach so she had no where to put her hands and her arms were flailing about at her sides and she was clawing the rug. She had put her legs over his shoulders and her feet were pounding into his back in time with his thrusts.

"Lucius. Lucius," She was manically chanting his name each time he rammed his hot cock into her wet snatch. He felt himself nearing his peak but wanted one more thing out of her before this ended.

"Get on your knees!" Ginny's liquid gushed from her core at his forceful tone and immediately tuned over as he pulled out of her. She put one of the cushions under her head and turned it to the side so she could watch him as he fucked her from behind.

Without preamble he lunged into her waiting pussy. She was so beautiful from this angle, all pinkness and smooth skin. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached back and gave a hard smack on her arse.

"Who's your daddy?" _Smack_. "Well bitch. Who's your daddy now?"

Lucius thrust wildly into her as she screamed out "You're my daddy, Lucius." He came inside her in a hot rush of fluid and it was jetting out so hard it came washing out of her as he continued to thrust as her simultaneous orgasm fluttered around his cock. Her walls milked him of his seed as she heaved a huge sigh of release. As they finished they both lay down and spooned together on the rug.

After another five minutes of comfortable silence as they both recovered Lucius wrapped a tendril of hair around his finger and spoke softly. "Who knew a Weasley would allow themselves to admit to being my Mistress. Maybe it is time to end the blood feud and call a truce."

Ginny thought about whether she should feel insulted at his words. She had called him Master but never thought of herself as his to own. This had been the most incredible sexual experience of her life and she couldn't imagine having any experience like it any time soon as she had no boyfriend or even prospects at the moment. But she didn't think she wanted to continue any sort of relationship with Lucius if that is what he was implying. She kept silent but turned to face him. She caressed his cheek softly and gave a soft kiss to his beautiful mouth.

As if they were of one mind they both got up and began to get dressed. Lucius summoned clothes for himself and some of Narcissa's for her. He used a shrinking charm to shorten the dress for her and let out the bodice to allow for Ginny's full chest.

"Well Miss Ginevra Weasley, I must say your brothers business must be quite the investment if that is what you offer to all your customers. I thank you for your gift and will give serious consideration on whether I will invest in the shop."

Ginny wrinkled her brow in confusion. "But I thought you were-"

"_Obliviate!_"

**X**

Ginny looked up as Draco entered the waiting room feeling a sense of déjà vu. "Hello, Draco. I bring the tasty treats."

"I thought George was bringing them by tomorrow. This is quite the pleasant surprise." His voice was deep and silky smooth and Ginny could feel herself becoming attracted to him. She watched as he opened the untouched chocolates and popped one in his mouth.

Draco sauntered over to her and sat next to her on the couch. She smelled vanilla and musk as well as the chocolate on his breath. He rubbed his thigh against hers and held out the box.

"Would you like to try one? We will have to take what we want now because once my father smells this he will no doubt keep it all for himself." He was looking intently into her eyes and Ginny was once again entertaining fantasies of fucking the shit out of the Hogwart's Sex God.

"Father has a discerning palate and I daresay he would love to taste this sweetness you have brought to the Manor."

Ginny took one of the chocolates and inhaled the tantalising smell deeply, pushing the piece into her lips seductively. "Yes, I have no doubt your father is one delicious daddy."


End file.
